harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic
Question - Where does the crest pictured here come from? I ask because the coat of arms is supposed to be two crossed wands that are shooting sparks. Am I wrong about this, are there two coats of arms? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :The copyright statement on the bottom says Warner Bros. (Its really small, but readable.) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::My thoughts on that is we might want to exchange it for a crest that is more in keeping with what the book says the crest looks like. Is there one available perhaps? Mafalda Hopkirk 20:12, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::If there are no official pictures of the crest than the movie version is the most "canon" version available. In addition< i would say perhaps if there is a different available add it (as in in addition to) the current picture. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That's a good idea. I personally can't stand the way the movies change things like that from the book, but I agree they should both be featured if possible. Mafalda Hopkirk 20:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Age of Admission Could someone fit it into the article that Beaxbatons admits students as young as 8 years old? That was the age of Gabrielle Delacour in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film), where she can be clearly seen in a school uniform. --Parodist 01:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :That may be conflicting canon, though. In HBP, Fleur criticizes the O.W.L.s testing system in 5th year, saying that Beaxbatons doesn't sit their major tests until 6th year. - Nick O'Demus 10:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::It could be the case that Beauxbatons has an affiliated junior school for primary education. This would explain both the age of Gabrielle and the statement regarding sixth-year O.W.L.s. Sings-With-Spirits 21:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::We know so little about Beauxbatons that it's difficult to know what to add. We know for certain that Beauxbatons sits their major test in their sixth year, but for all we know, their first year could be when they're eight and their sixth when they're 14. --Parodist 13:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::That cannot be the case; Fleur is at least 17 years old (she must be in order to be selected for participation in the tournament), so she would be in her 9th year. Besides, the average Hogwarts student at the fifth-year O.W.L.s is 16 years old, two years older than Parodist's estimation of a 'sixth-year' Beauxbatons student, so Fleur's comment would seem to be pointless. Sings-With-Spirits 21:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You mistook what I said. Hogwarts students, who start school when they are ELEVEN are around fifteen or sixteen in their fifth year, but IF Beauxbaton's students began at age EIGHT then they would be fourteen in their sixth year of schooling. --Parodist 22:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Academy and Palace In the Yule Ball chapter of Goblet of Fire, Fleur refers to it as "The Palace of Beauxbatons." Would it be reasonable to split into one page entitled "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," and another entitled "Palace of Beauxbatons," much like we did with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hogwarts Castle? The school itself and the building it is taught in are, after all, two entirely different things. --Parodist 01:53, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Houses Sources that there are 5 houses? 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :One of their previous edits. Does that ansewer your question? - Nick O'Demus 23:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC)